


You And Me Won't Be Unhappy

by gingertintedglasses



Series: Running Up That Hill [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Proposals, SO MUCH FLUFF, War Veteran Steve, civilian bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: Prompt: Please more of war vet steve and civilian Bucky (& rings ;) )





	You And Me Won't Be Unhappy

His mother had always said that he’d _know_.  Bucky’d know when he’d met The One.  She’d been right, but she hadn’t told him that he’d _know_ when it was the right time to propose.  

He’d been worried, for a long time after the Incident, that he wouldn’t ever find the right time.  That maybe there wouldn’t be a right time.  

Like so many things in his life he’d been wrong (like all his worry about whether he and Steve would ruin their friendship with a romance; like the days he felt short and snappish right back at Steve –no matter how much he knew about catertaker fatigue; like when he’d tried to fool himself into thinking Steve wouldn’t get hurt despite knowing how dangerous Steve’s clearance made his missions; like when he called his Ma in tears that first night Steve was in the hospital and whispered to her about how scared he was Steve would die, how scared he was Steve would be different, how scared he was about what kind of person that made him _Jesus, Barnes_ ).

He’d been wrong and he knew exactly the right moment.  They’d been out to dinner the week before to celebrate their anniversary.  It hadn’t been that evening.  A month before, they’d celebrated Steve’s one-year home since the Incident.  It hadn’t been that day, either.  

It was, well.

***

Steve had made cocoa.  It was cold out and they had whipped cream.  And Steve had made his five-step, getting-out-of-bed process into four steps that morning and he had Bucky had celebrated with strawberry Nutella French toast.  He still felt like celebrating.  

Bucky came downstairs (in Steve’s sweatshirt that Bucky liked best, nose shoved under the collar) and stopped short, smiling at Steve has he stood at the stove, mugs and Redi Whip can off to one side.  Steve was wearing a pair of Bucky’s sweatpants (he’d dropped weight, during his recovery despite all his work and it frustrated him sometimes but he also liked being able to wear Bucky’s clothes in a way he never could before.  Silver linings.  He was working on silver linings and positive thinking and it helped, even if it was hard and sometimes _didn’t_ help or didn’t change very much).

Bucky only took a handful of moments to look silently at Steve before turning and hurrying back upstairs.  

“Buck?”

No response.  

It wasn’t more than a minute before Bucky was back and slid into the kitchen (tile, socks, a wide smile).  And then.  And then to one knee in front of Steve at the stove.

“I’ve had this in the closet since –since Before.  And you’re so incredible and determined and I can’t tell you how proud I am of you and your courage and how _happy_ I am that-“ he swallowed hard, “-that you’re _here_.  And it just …hit me, just now.  I’ve been waiting for the right moment to ask and you’re here, making us cocoa and smiling at me and –I have to ask you.  Right now, because I want to come downstairs and see you in our house everyday.  For the rest of our lives.  Steve, will you-“

“-Yes.”  Steve was aware, distantly, that he was crying.  

Bucky wiped an eye and stood.  “You didn’t let me finish.”

Steve shrugged, letting Bucky slip the simple band onto his finger.  “Couldn’t wait.”


End file.
